


Captain Medon (Comic)

by AramsayiPregius



Series: The Tsino/Tsiri/Fay Stories [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AramsayiPregius/pseuds/AramsayiPregius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief Comic showing the progression of Tsiri and Fay's relationship after Ride to Utapau</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Medon (Comic)

“Ah, Tsiri, good to see you!”  


“My Captain, I must speak with you, if you’re available.”  


“Heh, how many times do I have to tell you, you don’t have to call me ‘Captain’, and uh- why are you standing like that?”  


“It has come to my attention- however inappropriate given my status as a member of your crew- that as of late I have experienced a longing for a kind of emotional and physical intimacy with you, Captain Medon.”

“Uhm... Well Tsiri, I can fire you, if that makes you more comfortable about it.”   


“Fay!”  


“I’m kidding!  


...

So um, did you want to start with the physical part or the emotional part?”


End file.
